


learning chinese to woo ladies

by spiky0012



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiky0012/pseuds/spiky0012
Summary: yuqi offers to teach soojin some chinese to impress shuhua. soojin reluctantly agrees. big mistake.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	learning chinese to woo ladies

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do something because all the sooshu fics are ANGSTY and someone always DIED. long live sooshu!!

“shuhua, let’s go eat hot pot,” soojin called suddenly, pushing open shuhua’s door. somehow, shuhua was already dressed, sitting in front of her mirror with a comb in her hand. 

“wow, you’re already dressed?”

shuhua laughs and says teasingly, “oh yeah, i just sensed that you wanted to go out and eat and beat you to it. i’m actually going out to meet tzuyu, so let’s go later, okay?”

it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, not at all. shuhua frequently went out to meet her other friends, particularly the ones that shared the same tongue. but somehow, it hit a bit differently today. maybe it’s because of that conversation she had with moonbyul about shuhua losing interest in her, maybe it’s something else, but she can’t help but grit her teeth a bit.

“yeah, okay.”

shuhua blinks a bit at the sudden exit but shrugs and decides that she’s just seeing things. soft humming fills the room as she continues to brush her hair, thinking about the food she’s about to eat.

on the other side of the door, soojin is glaring at everything and anything, her eyes narrowed and the brow twitching. why? she doesn’t know. but she’s irritated.

“yo, soooojin, why do you look like you’re about to kill someone?” yuqi asks in amusement once soojin plops down on the couch. there’s a fiery aura surrounding the older girl, and yuqi has a guess as to why. afterall, she already knew that shuhua was meeting tzuyu today. soojin being irritable on this very same day? coincidence? probably not.

“what? i don’t,” soojin deadpans, turning her head towards yuqi. admittedly, she does feel that her face is contorted in annoyance a bit, and perhaps that’s the reason what yuqi gasps in mock horror as she takes in the burning glare. 

“jesus, if looks could kill--”

“shut up.”

okay, maybe soojin was about to kill someone, and that someone was sitting on the couch and has a name that rhymes with “guqi”. 

“shuhua problems?” 

the stark contrast between yuqi’s nonchalance and soojin’s comical expression is quite hilarious. yuqi doesn’t understand how soojin could even pretend that her feelings _weren’t_ obvious, like, everyone could see it. _everyone_. the girl’s wide eyes and slightly parted lips made yuqi laugh out loud.

“w-what? no, i just--”

“oh please, let’s not act like i’m an idiot.”

“well…”

“ _shut_. anyways, what’s got your panties in a twist, sweet unnie of mine?”

soojin’s eyes narrow again before she finally gives up and sighs. maybe it was better to get it out anyways. but get what out? she didn’t really understand herself.

“i don’t even know,” she groans, burying her head in her hands. all she can see swimming in her mind are images of tzuyu and shuhua happily swinging hands, probably getting married and having a beautiful family and soojin will cry alone in a corner as she rues the day she was ever born. 

_what the hell nooOOOooOOooOOooo what are these THOUGHTS!?_

it’s oh so hard for yuqi to stifle her own laughter. soojin was very obviously having a mental breakdown across from her.

“okay, first of all, you’re crazy, i already know you’re picturing some weird things. second of all, shuhua only sees you, seriously, it wouldn’t hurt for her to _tone it down a bit_ , but evidently that would deeply disturb you…” 

soojin lifts her head up just to glare at her.

“... yeah, seems like it. anyways, third, when are you going to confess?”

“WHAT?”

it was the loudest yuqi had ever heard the older girl; jesus, her ears were ringing. shuhua probably heard from the other room--

“you guys okay out there?”

yup, shuhua heard and was peeking a head out of her door in curiosity. while the loudness itself wasn’t an abnormality in their dorm, she had recognized the voice and was confused as to why soojin was shouting like that.

“we’re fine.”

again, yuqi has to hold in her laughter with the effort of a thousand suns because soojin had gone from flustered potato to cold stranger real quick. thankfully, shuhua doesn’t question it and only shoots them a raised eyebrow before retreating back into her room. 

“oh geez, you have it badddddddd.”

“I DO NOT--I DON’T EVEN--”

“ _shhhh_ , geez, you’re gonna blow out my eardrums!”

“you’re _insane_ ,” soojin hisses, hands twitching out of a desire to choke yuqi and her smug face.

“seriously, we know. we all know. _everyone_ , the _whole world_ knows, okay? so how about i give you some tips to woo the ladies?”

“oh, because you’re oh-so-smooth with soyeon?”

“WHAT?”

“SHHHHHHH!”

shuhua heard the shout, but seeing as it was yuqi, she saw no reason to pay it any attention.

soojin on the other hand snorted at how quickly yuqi’s demeanor changed. 

“oooooh i’m yuqi, i’m so good with the ladies and that’s why i stupidly watch soyeon all the time with a stupid smile on my face and--”

“BE QUIET I DO NOT--okay, _you_ are on _thin_ ice. this is not about my feelings for soye--”

oh, how yuqi wants to slap the knowing look on soojin’s face. taking a deep breath and pushing down the desire to whoop her ass, she tries again.

“this is not about _these feelings you think i have for soyeon but definitely do not_.”

“i mean…”

“ _anyways_ ,” yuqi seethes, quickly putting a hand over soojin’s mouth and effectively quieting her. 

“quiet, you,” she warns before retracting her hand, eye twitching as soojin gives her an innocent look and nods her head.

“as i was _saying_ , i think i could help you a bit.”

“... what do you mean?”

“i think it would be really cute if you learned some chinese! shuhua would be really impressed, plus she’d gush about how adorable you are.”

if it were any other time, soojin wouldn’t have listened. but with the mixture of her feelings, confusion, and the fact that shuhua was going out with tzuyu today (instead of her), her attitude right now was basically “fuck it”.

“... go on…”

yuqi grins. honestly, it’s a bit unsettling. it was the smile of someone that was about to do something stupid and reckless, two things that were very dangerous in yuqi’s hands.

“okay, let’s just start with some sweet lines then. just basic stuff, like _you’re very beautiful_ , or _you mean a lot to me_ , yeah?”

“... fine.”

~~~

“um… shuhua, can i talk to you for a sec?”

the sight of shuhua in front of her, perched on her bed with her phone in her hand, her little sweater paws from the sweatshirt she was wearing (note that it was soojin’s sweatshirt)--this whole situation was a disaster. shuhua was too cute and soojin was too nervous. oh god oh god.

“hm? of course!”

the bubbliness was already enveloping soojin; it was the sort of warmth only shuhua could provide. despite her heart nearly beating out of her chest, she couldn’t help the gentle smile that appeared on her otherwise reddening face. the younger girl was happily patting the space across from her, beckoning soojin over with a huge smile.

“you okay? you’re kind of red and you’re acting kind of weird,” shuhua asks in concern once soojin sits across from her. before soojin could even respond, the smaller girl scoots forward and places her forehead against hers.

_NO NO NO ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION._

“you’re kind of hot. you okay?” 

it doesn’t help that shuhua doesn’t return to her original position, opting instead to stay practically perched in soojin’s lap. 

how in the hell was soojin supposed to do this. _how_. she wasn’t normally like this, but this whole thing was so out of character for her! shuhua should be the blubbering mess, not her! disaster!

“um, yeah, yeah, i’m fine! i just, um, wanted to tell you something.”

that gets shuhua’s attention. she tilts her head cutely and lightly grabs soojin’s hands.

“what is it?”

_okay, soojin, it’s now or never._

taking a deep breath, soojin repeats the mandarin phrases she had been practicing under yuqi’s tutelage. first, she’ll start off small, saying _you’re very beautiful._

“ _you have a nice butt._ ”

“... eh?”

shuhua is stunned. there was a lot going on right now and she did not know how to process this.

on the other hand, soojin was hit with a new round of fervor. she could do this! onto the next phrase yuqi taught her: _you mean a lot to me_.

“ _please take off your shirt and let me sniff it_.”

the slow blink was no deterrent to soojin; she must go on. she will go on. finally, she’ll hit her with the _i love you; you are my world_.

“ _step on me my queen. please let me grab your butt.”_

“...”

“i learned those… for you.... how is it?” soojin asks nervously, face burning at this point.

“... um, jin-ah, who taught you that?”

_oh god, she hates it, oh god. i messed up!_

“yuqi,” she pouts, clearly embarrassed.

“um, well, that was cute!” shuhua says, voice wavering from her barely-concealed laughter. soojin calms down a little and melts a bit once shuhua places a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“but, well, maybe you should rethink getting yuqi’s help, because--”

~~~

“SONG YUQI!”

“uh-oh.”

minnie throws a glance at soojin storming over to yuqi; it looks like yuqi will surely be murdered today. while not surprising, she was curious as to what she did this time.

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

all the girls, including shuhua who had come into the living room behind soojin, watched on as soojin pounced on yuqi, hands fisted at her shirt.

“five bucks says yuqi cries for mercy within two minutes,” miyeon says with a nod.

“i’ll give you ten bucks for crying for mercy within one minute,” soyeon counters.

“deal.”

thirty-two seconds pass.

“MERCY! I HAVE SINNED! I WAS WRONG!”

“hah!” soyeon grins in victory.

miyeon grumbles as she makes a mental note to give soyeon her ten dollars. she had put too much faith into yuqi. 

“ _you_ are on my list,” soojin growls, pointing a finger at yuqi’s chest to emphasize each word. she mumbles curses underneath her breath, plopping down beside shuhua and glaring at yuqi all the way.

“so, what did yuqi do this time?” minnie asks.

“i was _trying_ to help soojin woo shuhua--”

“SHUT UP!”

“--but i guess the words just got lost in translation!”

“explain?” miyeon turns to shuhua, figuring the girl knew what was going on. the two girls glaring at each other weren’t much help.

“yuqi taught soojin some chinese phrases, but i don’t think soojin knew exactly what she was saying.”

“ _i’m going to kill you_.”

“ _do your worst.”_

chuckling, shuhua cuddles into soojin’s side and smiles when she feels her relaxing. when she pulls shuhua in closer and wraps her arm around her, shuhua knows that she at least won’t be killing anything tonight.

“nice, yuqi!” minnie high-fives, and shuhua is afraid for a moment that soojin will kill both of them.

“thanks!”

“ _you two--_ ”

“anyways!” shuhua interjects, “what were you trying to say anyways?”

she can’t hear what soojin grumbles under her breath. even being this close to her, close enough to hear her heartbeat, she can’t make out what soojin was saying. the other girls in the room (except for yuqi who was chortling to herself) expectantly leaned in too, wanting to know what exactly soojin meant to say.

“what was that?”

“i was trying to say… you’re very beautiful. you mean a lot to me. i love you; you are my world…”

“aww, how cute,” shuhua laughs much to the chagrin of the girl she was snuggled up against. this was supposed to be the original reaction, but _noooo_ , yuqi had to be born. 

“so what did she actually say?”

“well--”

“wait, they don’t have to know--”

“--she said--”

“ _shuhua!_ ” soojin whines.

“you have a nice butt, please take off your shirt and let me sniff it, and step on me queen; please let me grab your butt.”

the room goes silent. the only thing that can be heard is the sound of soojin’s embarrassment--that is, until everyone else bursts into collective laughter.

“nice, yuqi!”

“i thought it was really sweet,” shuhua says quietly, leaning up to soojin’s ear and kissing her again. it was all she could do to prevent a genocide in their living room.

“really?”

“yeah, just be a bit more careful about taking yuqi’s help next time,” she chuckles.

suddenly, an idea comes to soojin’s mind. 

“oh yeah, and if yuqi ever asks me for help with _soyeon_ , i might not be so kind either.”

yuqi’s eyes nearly jump out of her head. it doesn’t help that soyeon was sitting right next to her.

"me?" soyeon asks in confusion, looking at yuqi expectantly.

“although, yuqi probably _does_ want to say all those things to soyeon, i mean with the way she looks at her during practice--”

“SEO SOOJIN!”

and that’s the story of how yuqi and soojin fought to the death.


End file.
